Delirante
by Ktto Yura
Summary: Las locuras de Giotto pueden llegar a límites peligrosos, más si es su propio guardián de la tormenta quien le sigue la corriente. Gokudera y Tsuna no tienen otra opción más que obedecer, y tal vez les guste. 0227 y 59G [En el fondo igual es 5927 y 02G]
1. Chapter 1

Traigo otra bizarría, esta vez altamente sucia :v últimamente mi vida ha sido un poquito desastrosa y si le sumamos la tesis no da nada que pueda ser bueno, por ende, sólo las excentricidades y pornosidades podrán salvarme uvu escribí esto mientras me tomaba un descanso del trabajito ese, tratando de quitarme el stress :3 no tiene mucha trama y es porno bien sucio, o al menos espero poder hacerlo bien inmoral en el próximo capítulo :3 si a alguien tiene la valentía de ponerse a leer esta cosa sin sentido, bienvenido sea~

Ah, y mi prioridad sigue siendo 5927 por siempre y para siempre, estas cosas son sólo por diversión~ (GxGiotto también se aman por siempre ghfjbjfd)

KHR no es mío y etc.

 **Delirante**

Si el día había comenzado de forma extraña, estaba terminando todavía peor. Hace unas pocas horas ni se le hubiese pasado por la mente estar en tal situación, ni por asomo. Pero ahí se encontraba, caminando de la mano con su amigo más cercano, es decir su novio en secreto, directo a su departamento un día jueves mientras el sol se iba escondiendo, como temiendo él también tener que ser testigo del hecho que era más que obvio, no entraba ya en la lista de simples posibilidades.

No hacía falta recurrir a la híper intuición Vongola para darse cuenta de que G estaba haciendo de las suyas nuevamente, reemplazando a Gokudera que quizás donde se había metido esta vez. Tsuna no dijo nada, se dejó atender por él y fue lo más cordial posible, guardándose la enorme curiosidad por un rato más, quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar y porqué.

-Juudaime ¿desea algo en especial para cenar?-El mencionado se quedó de pie junto al impostor, rogando con su mirada que terminara con el teatro que había montado, la última vez que hizo aquello fue en una grave situación de gran emergencia, temía estar en peligro sin saberlo.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Hay algún enemigo cerca?-Su compañero sólo lo observó, sonriendo ante la obvia revelación de que ese pequeño lo había descubierto desde un principio.-Te he dejado actuar libremente por hoy, ahora necesito saber la verdad.

-Hay un par de cosas que quiero enseñarle.-Ante la consternada mirada ajena, el guardián se inclinó y tomándolo del mentón para fusionar sus miradas, susurró con un tono aún más grave de lo usual.-Nunca se ha acostado con un verdadero hombre ¿quiere intentarlo?

No esperó una respuesta, usó su propio pie para golpear los del joven Vongola y hacerlo caer, claro que estaba listo ya para tomarlo entre sus brazos y finamente terminar ambos sobre el sillón, todo con la rapidez propia de un mafioso con experiencia.

Un suspiro de genuino placer se resbaló por los labios del castaño, su mente voló lejos al ser interceptado por las hábiles manos del mayor, devorando su cuello y orejas casi al mismo tiempo, impregnándolo de su aroma a cigarro y perfume masculino, tan suave que se preguntó si ese era el olor característico de su piel.

Quiso detenerlo, gritar "no" y cachetearlo diciendo que Gokudera era su único novio, pero las piernas no le hacían caso, mucho menos sus manos que se enterraban en los cabellos ajenos, esas hebras plateadas que tantas veces había arrancado a tirones por el puro goce de sentirlo en sus entrañas.

-G…-Relamiéndose los labios, a punto de rendirse ante el encanto de ese adulto, ese que con su voz solemne le hacía subir la temperatura en segundos, su mirada era profunda y toda su aura de hombre mayor, seguro, maduro y fuerte estaban logrando que se derritiera con sus toques, esos que se aparecían en las zonas correctas, en el momento correcto y con la intensidad, más que correcta, perfecta. Cada pellizco, mordida, incluso palmada era un nuevo choque eléctrico para el castaño, que ya casi no podía ver bien a su guapo impostor, por las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, puro y avasallador éxtasis.

No lo pudo notar, tal vez el mismo G tampoco, pero su apariencia había cambiado de un segundo a otro, dejando libres sus rojos cabellos y aquellos tatuajes que lo caracterizaban. Una vez que tuvo allí su propia boca, por fin la unió con la del menor, sus labios secos y necesitados lo reclamaron, marcándolo con mordidas iguales a las de un pequeño gato, rendido ante la experiencia y sensualidad de esa tormenta. La lengua húmeda y gruesa se apoderó de la pequeña, hidratándola, dándole vida una vez más en una danza que no daba tiempo para recibir aire, no lo necesitaban ni lo recordaban.

-Nhgh…G…-Pronunció ese nombre con tal deseo, que casi pierde el control. El décimo Vongola era la viva imagen de su amado Primo, se veía como el niño del que se enamoró a tan temprana edad, tan dulce, tan inexperto y frágil, tuvo enormes deseos de comérselo, más cuando esa pequeña y tímida mano bajo a su entrepierna, lamiéndose los labios al notar el tamaño que poseía.

Dada la situación, no quiso hacerlo esperar y respondió a su ardiente deseo, bajando su ropa y la ajena para frotar ambos miembros con su mano. La reacción de Tsuna quedó impresa en la memoria del guardián: Un grito agudo seguido de varios gemidos, él mismo luchando contra las prendas restantes como si fuese una camisa de fuerza, a la vez que le rodeaba las caderas con las piernas para pegarse a él, repitiendo su nombre mil veces, queriendo llenarse de él.

La sola vista de sus intimidades unidas estaba enloqueciendo al Vongola, jamás había visto uno tan enorme, no es que su novio hubiese sido castigado por la naturaleza, pero es obvio que un hombre grande luzca así contra uno de 15 años. El preseminal se escapaba, lubricando con rapidez la zona, la expresión de goce de G, más ese leve empuje que le daba con las caderas, era un sueño, una de las cosas más excitantes y deliciosas que le habían pasado, no lo resistió y un potente orgasmo lo bañó de pies a cabeza, pataleando y gritando, agradeciendo a quien sabe quién por esa divina oportunidad.

Contempló la gigantesca erección del más alto, caminando como pudo hacia ella, ya que todavía era víctima de los espasmos de la corrida. Le dio la impresión de que quiso alejarse, pero no le dio ni un segundo para lograrlo, se apoderó de su virilidad con una larga lamida, rodeando luego la punta, sujetándolo firmemente con ambas manos.

-Juu…daime…no vaya a…-Muy tarde, la mitad de su ser ya estaba en la boca del pequeño, quemándolo con su saliva. Sin mucha habilidad, intentó llevarlo lo más lejos posible, recorriendo su textura, sintiendo como su propia erección regresaba cuando esa gran punta le recorría desde el paladar hasta la campanilla.

Con los fluidos viajando por sus labios hasta su cuello, Tsuna no hizo más que seguir con su labor, metiéndolo de lado, de frente o por donde pudiese, fascinado por las reacciones del adulto que parecía sumido en un mar de sensaciones que no experimentaba hace años, tanto fue que terminó por empujar la cabeza del décimo para marcarle su ritmo, ayudando con el movimiento las caderas sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, estaba en su límite.

Sabía que estaba mal, era más de lo que había planeado hacer, pero el derramarse por completo en la boca de ese joven lo valía, observó cada detalle de cómo se atragantaba, manchándose esa inocente piel con su semilla, unas gotas llegaron incluso a su pecho, aquel que lucía tan blanco y puro, con esos pezones tiernos y tentadores.

-¿Te divertiste lo suficiente, G?-Antes de que pudiesen hacer cualquier cosa, en una silla cercana apareció el Primo Vongola, dejando helados a quienes hace unos momentos estaban quemándose como en el infierno.

-Primo…-Era un plan que habían preparado entre ambos, no se asustó de verlo, de hecho sonreía, casi complacido con la escena.

-Buenas tardes, decimo.-G tuvo que ayudar a que el jovencito no se lanzara por la ventana, muriendo de vergüenza por tener aquella visita y del miedo que le daba la reacción de este mismo. Una vez que se limpiaron y arreglaron correctamente, Giotto se dignó a explicar qué demonios pasaba.-Hemos estado observando a la décima familia Vongola muy de cerca, ya sabes, los anillos nos ayudan con eso. Llevas ya bastante tiempo como pareja junto a Gokudera Hayato, y como ambos son inexpertos quisimos ayudarles a practicar un poco, el sexo es importante.

-¿Quisimos? Fue tu idea y me arrastraste.-Se quejó G, fumando con toda libertad, después de todo estaban en el departamento de Gokudera, un cigarro más no haría la diferencia.

-Y bien que lo estabas disfrutando, no te hagas el enojado.-Riendo por el descarado comentario, prefirió fijarse en el pequeño, parecía que la vergüenza lo había dejado mudo.

-Es una locura…he tocado a otro hombre y G también, ¿no se supone que son pareja?-Los dos antecesores parpadearon al mismo tiempo, luego sonrieron con ternura, la cálida inocencia de Tsuna era suprema.

-Decimo, cuando una pareja lleva tantos años junta, les dan ganas de experimentar.-Usó su mejor tono paternal al decir esto, claramente no le salía del todo bien.-Y no hay nada mejor que usar esas instancias de diversión y libertad que para compartir conocimiento, ¿no es maravilloso mi querido G?-Contento y orgulloso de las habilidades de su novio en la cama, realmente estaba un poco loco.

-¡Ese no es el tema!-Quiso parecer molesto, pero el espasmo que recibió su parte baja de sólo recordar el encuentro pasado lo delataba.-Como sea, no quiero más de esto.

-Bien, tu parte ya está hecha, ahora lo que queda de trabajo va por mi cuenta.-Parándose de su silla, sintió el ruido de las llaves y posteriormente la puerta, apareciendo un confundido Gokudera que no comprendía en que momento su casa se había llenado de gente, incluyendo a su décimo.

-¿Qué carajo?-El cigarrillo que traía quedó olvidado en el suelo, al igual que las bolsas con comida que había traído.

G no atinó a nada, temía arruinar los planes ya elaborados si decía cualquier cosa, mientras Tsuna buscaba refugio al no poder dar la cara. Por su parte, el Primo Vongola se relamió los labios, mirando de pies a cabeza al recién llegado. Cómo se iba a divertir con esa sangre nueva.

Continuará~


	2. Chapter 2

Me estuve arrepintiendo de publicar esta cosa ahjahja x'D en qué estaba pensando? Bueh, como sea uvu ya había dicho que es mi medio de escape a mis deberes, así que como mi stress es enorme, este capítulo se agrandó más de la cuenta, en todo sentido haha perdonen que Giotto sea tan bitch, pero eso me entretiene xD

Recuerden que si no les gusta el porno duro y gay mejor no lean xDU me gusta traumar gente pero no así hahahah

Ah, lo otro, cuando G y Giotto le hablan a Tsuna se refieren a él como "decimo" en italiano, por eso no lleva tilde ovo

Ahora sí, que venga la cochinadita xD

KHR no es mío y blablá.

 **Capítulo 2**

Temiendo que las cosas se pusieran demasiado serias y complicadas, Primo quiso adelantarse antes de que su sucesor se tirara al suelo a pedir disculpas.

-Gokudera Hayato, ven a reunirte con nosotros, tienes una casa muy bonita.-G no pudo hacer más que golpearse la cara con la palma de su mano, su pareja de verdad estaba con un tornillo perdido.-con mi querido novio estamos experimentando, comprenderás que llevar todos estos años juntos nos hizo caer en la rutina.

-¡Gokudera-kun, él va a…!-Tsuna intentó correr hacia él, pero su pequeño cuerpo fue atrapado, nuevamente, por las grandes manos del primer guardián de la tormenta, sentándolo en sus piernas. No podría decir que era la primera vez que estaba así.

-Lo siento, pero por más descabellada que sea la situación, no puedo dejar que interfieras con los ideales de Primo.-Su determinación fue tal que ni la mirada de cachorro del castaño pudo debilitarlo. Él era el hombre de confianza de Giotto, su deber era mayor que su razón.

-Pueden tomar esto como parte de la herencia Vongola, ciertamente el buen desempeño sexual es otra de las grandes proezas de nuestra familia.-Continuó hablando, a pesar de que la mirada de Gokudera estaba en blanco, no entendía ni media palabra y mucho menos el contexto de todo esto.-Oh, bien, te explicaré desde el principio, pero a solas.

Esta última oración fue interpretada como una orden por la tormenta mayor, levantándose con el décimo bajo el brazo como si fuese una manta enrollada.

-Lo llevaré a casa, no correrá ningún peligro.-Sin dejar que los jóvenes se dieran más que una angustiosa mirada, salió del lugar con el muchacho del que era responsable ahora. Cabe destacar que lo llevo en esa posición todo el trayecto.

-Bien, ya estamos solos, ven.-Tomó al jovencito italiano del brazo, arrastrándolo a su propia habitación.-No tienes porqué tomarte a mal esto, y menos el que G haya tenido relaciones con el decimo.

-¡¿Qué ese bastardo hizo qué?!-La revelación hizo que regresara a la vida, menos mal que no lo mencionó cuando el otro guardián estaba presente o hubiese dinamitado todo el departamento.

-Por eso te digo que te quedes tranquilo, nosotros hemos venido con la misión de enseñarles, para compartir los conocimientos no hay mejor forma que vivir la experiencia ¿no te parece?-Hablaba en un tono tan casual, tan seguro que la calma regresó de algún modo al cuerpo del más bajo, o tal vez volvió a su estado de shock al observar como las ropas ajenas iban quedándose en el piso una tras otra.-No culpes al decimo por esto, nosotros tomamos la iniciativa y es por un bien común, nosotros revivimos el fuego y ustedes aprenden como satisfacerse al nivel de los adultos, porque los he observado y ese sexo de niños que tienen es la punta del iceberg.

-¿En qué momento…?-Su cara adornada con diferentes tonos de rojo cautivó al primer Vongola, ese muchacho de mal carácter además de parecerse montones a su amado G, tenía un encanto propio que estaba ansioso por descubrir.

-Tienes la piel muy blanca y los ojos de un color verde que nunca antes había visto.-Se quedó frente a él, usando nada más su camisa y pantalones.-Y ese cabello plateado te hace alguien tan exótico, apenas y puedo con mis ganas de…-No lo resistió, esa confusión mezclada con vergüenza, tanta rudeza y pureza en un solo ser. Quiso verlo a fondo, conocer todos sus misterios en una sola mirada, en un solo toque que se materializó en un dulce beso.

La tensión de sus hombros fue bajando sin que él mismo se diera cuenta, la seguridad que desprendía el adulto presente lo envolvió, sus labios eran cálidos, tanto que se entretuvo más de la cuenta en ellos antes de involucrar a su lengua. Fue Primo quien dio ese paso, descubriendo la humedad de su víctima, invitándolo a bajar su barrera por completo y aceptarlo.

El contacto de sus bocas alcanzó un nivel tal que ambos cayeron a la cama, las piernas se les llenaban de temblores y las lenguas no se despegaban, estaban marcando su territorio por dentro y por fuera, pasando por labios, dientes, paladares y mejillas. Cuando los labios de Giotto sangraron por una mordida, su mano se hundió entre los hilos de plata del culpable, atrayéndolo con ganas de no cortar nunca más ese lazo, el salvajismo de ese muchacho le hacía perder lo que le quedaba de razón.

-Quiero ver todo de ti, Gokkun.-Sacando fuego por los ojos, despojó a su acompañante de la ropa, dejándole únicamente los colgantes y anillos que siempre llevaba. Increíblemente, fue imitado y quedaron ambos en las mismas condiciones.

No es que haya asumido su forzada condición de infiel, pero hace un buen rato ya que su cuerpo tenía voluntad propia, como era de esperarse en una situación así. Se arrimó al primer Vongola, descubriendo el calor abrasante de toda su piel, junto a una necesitada erección. Sus caderas se frotaron y los suspiros de alivio pronto se convirtieron en gemidos, gritos y frases que no llegaban a completarse.

La blancura del pecho del chico de la tormenta fue irrumpida, cada segundo significaba una nueva marca roja o incluso morada, ya que Primo lo pellizcaba hasta que le arrancaba un grito de su gusto, uno que mezclara pasión y desesperación. Mordiendo y lamiendo hasta su cuello, a ratos sus hombros, recibiendo el premio mayor cuando alcanzaba sus duros pezones, queriendo arrancárselos.

-¡P-Primo…me estoy vinien…do!-Con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, el más bajo deslizó una mano a sus erecciones, frotándolas con ímpetu hasta conseguir que se liberaran. La gloriosa sensación de venirse con dolor, bañarse con ambas corridas y recibir un nuevo acalorado beso terminó por abrirle las puertas del cielo, o quizás el infierno. Su deseo desatado le hizo posicionarse entre las piernas del mayor, buscando penetrarlo como un animal en celo.

-Hey, no…-Sujetándolo de las caderas, el rubio le puso un alto a las acciones ajenas.-Tranquilo, esto es sólo una lección, no habrá de eso esta noche.-No recibió ni un gesto de desaprobación o enojo, así que fue libre de seguir con su tarea.-Acuéstate, Gokkun.

Inmediatamente obedeció, quedándose con la mirada en el techo y aprovechando de normalizar su respiración. No tuvo mucho tiempo, a los pocos segundos se encontró con el cuerpo del otro sobre él, pero esta vez del otro lado.

Nunca antes había participado en un 69, por algo esta experiencia era para aprender, pensó para sí mismo, pero era difícil concentrarse y actuar cuando ese adulto engullía su pene, casi con elegancia, pero con una fuerza que le levantaba la pelvis de la cama. Lo tomó con sus temblorosas manos, lamiendo toda su extensión entre una pausa y otra, ser devorado por Primo era una experiencia única, como adrenalina viajando a mil por hora por sus venas, se estaba retorciendo y su vista se hacía borrosa, de pronto le daba la impresión de que todo el mundo se volvía blanco y sólo quedaba ese hombre allí, dándole sexo oral hasta hacerlo gruñir de goce.

De un momento a otro decidió que no se quedaría atrás, llenando su boca con la intimidad de su nuevo acompañante, logrando desconcentrarlo y que tambaleara, más cuando trazó un desvergonzado camino con su lengua, partiendo en la punta hasta llegar a su entrada.

-¡Gokkun!-Aprisionando su miembro entre las manos, sus caderas volvieron a cobrar vida, dejándole la tarea más fácil, él mismo se hundía en la boca ajena. Regresó a su propia labor, saboreando su sexo, usando la lengua para terminar de sacarlo de su escondite.

Las experimentadas manos le hacían masajes en los muslos, tragando su zona sensible hasta los testículos, dándole vibraciones a niveles que desconocía, lo cual le daba ánimos suficientes como para pasarle toda la longitud de su lengua por cada rincón de la erección, amasando su trasero con ambas manos, a ratos colando sus dedos por la dilatada entrada. Cada célula estaba siendo ocupada para dar o recibir placer, el nuevo final los golpeó como un balazo, tan intenso que ambos se quedaron jadeando sin poder nada más que eso y disfrutar la eyaculación, la propia y la ajena.

-N…no saques… ¡Nhm!-Mordiéndose el labio con furia, el primer Vongola llevó su mano a donde estaba la del menor, obligándolo a que lo invadiera con sus dedos unos momentos más-¡Gokkun! ¡Gokkun, cuando entras…Ahhh!-No supo explicarlo con palabras, pero el contraste entre la mano tibia del chico y sus fríos anillos de plata eran el conjunto perfecto para hacerlo acabar de nuevo, sumado a la directa estimulación de su próstata.

Se volteó, enloquecido por el cuerpo de ese jovencito que resultó ser una reliquia invaluable, un delicioso manjar que degustaría no sólo una vez, su resto de lógica huyó por la ventana para no volver. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, besándolo hasta conseguir una obscena mezcla entre ambas corridas que todavía no desaparecían de sus labios. Era tan inmoral, tan transgresor y tan malditamente rico sentir las pálidas y pequeñas manos rasguñarle la piel, notar los felinos movimientos de su anatomía. Estaban justo en la posición perfecta, hizo falta que se acomodara un par de centímetros nada más para sentarse en el miembro ajeno. Satisfacción inmediata.

-Nghahh…dijiste que no íbamos a…-Fue silenciado por Giotto al instante, no perdería ni un segundo dando explicaciones, su punto sensible gritaba por más, le exigía darle toda la atención del mundo. Ambas zonas estaban tan mojadas que la penetración tomo buen ritmo desde el inicio, enloqueciendo a los participantes. El guardián no se esperaba esa estrechez en su cuerpo, menos que pudiese aumentarla a voluntad, dándole apretones que le provocaban espasmos y relamerse repetidas veces.

El cuerpo entero de arriba abajo, a veces hacia los lados, en círculos o dando pequeños y rápidos saltos que llenaban la habitación de unos fuertes "mierda, coño, carajo" entre otras exclamaciones. Primo era bueno para llevar el control, pero su goce llegó a otro nivel cuando su seme lo sostuvo, clavándole su erección hasta la base, tan dura y firme incluso a su edad. Lo dejó acostado de lado, con una pierna arriba y se abrió paso en su cuerpo, gimiendo sin timidez alguna a todo volumen.

El orgasmo fue poderoso, no creerían que algo mejor que los dos anteriores pudiera llegarles pero lo hizo, volvieron a mancharse y llenarse el uno del otro. Al instante el rubio se encontró en cuatro sobre las mojadas sábanas, su entrada fue gobernada por la tormenta sin preguntarle siquiera, eso le encantaba.

-¡Gokkun, dame así!-Agitado, con la vista nublada, los cabellos más desordenados de lo normal y la lengua afuera como la de un perro, la imagen de Primo era digna de cualquier película para mayores, sus zonas sensibles estaban enrojecidas y el que lo dominaba no tenía ni la más mínima intención de dejarlo en paz por lo que les quedara de tiempo.

A riesgo de quedar como precoces, los dos se dieron un gusto más sabiendo que eso les traería el climax que tanto ansiaban. Gokudera se dedicó a masturbarlo y darle fuertes nalgadas, mientras que su uke se las arregló para llevar su mano hacia atrás, usando sus dedos para curiosear en la entrada ajena. No pasaron ni diez minutos y volvieron a deshacerse al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ooh, Primo!-Un suspiro que le salió del alma, ese hombre no lo dejaba respirar, cuando se dio cuenta ya lo tenía sobre él, lamiéndole la lengua y frotando su gran erección contra su abdomen, claramente buscando también el ángulo perfecto para que lo encajara por tercera vez.

Los intentos de Dame-Tsuna por hacerle un simple té a G habían fallado de tantas formas, desde no poner azúcar o poner kilos de ella, hasta ir con el brebaje en mano y dejar caer la taza, su mente era el desastre más enorme al que se hubiese enfrentado.

-Giotto se está tardando.-Realmente no era un hombre muy celoso a esas alturas, en vida sí que lo fue, pero le preocupaba todo lo que tuviese relación con su jefe.- ¿Por qué no va a dormir, decimo?

-No creo que pueda conciliar el sueño.-Por un lado estaba la preocupación por lo que le estuviese pasando a su guardián, por el otro la culpa, ambas le estaban taladrando la cabeza.-Pero tengo clases y Reborn no me dejará escapar de ellas.-Intentó reír, pero la falsedad era muy notoria.-Buenas noches, G.

-Buenas noches, decimo.-Se puso de pie para despedirlo, besándolo en la boca hasta que la sorpresa del pequeño se desvaneció, convirtiéndose en una tímida pero en el fondo deseosa respuesta, por más que no quisiera admitirlo, ese pelirrojo era una deliciosa tentación.-Una relación libre no es tan mala idea, piénselo.

En el concurso de agregar nuevas causas de insomnio, G sacó el primer lugar. Los ojos del décimo Vongola no pudieron cerrarse y vio claramente cada detalle de la salida del sol, la ansiedad se lo comía vivo, junto a la indecisión y el miedo.

El mismo amanecer hizo brillar los cabellos de Primo, quien repartía besos sobre la piel de su nuevo amante, quien lucía como un ángel dormido.

-Gokkun, amor…dame una ronda más antes de irte a la escuela.-Bromeó contra su oído, mas sus erecciones matutinas le daban la razón.

-Nhmm…Juudaime.-Como siempre, la primera palabra que nacía de sus labios era esa. Sonrió para encontrarse con su novio, el susto que se llevó al ver otro rostro quedó marcado por varios segundos en él.

-Buenos días, cariño.-Dándole una cascada de besos en las mejillas, se levantó para preparar las cosas del menor.-Sé que no dormimos mucho pero la escuela es necesaria, ¿dónde guardas los uniformes?-Con total confianza se dio a la tarea de buscar su ropa, sin que nadie se lo pidiera.

-¡Oye, espera…! Yo…nosotros…amm…-Las imágenes de esa candente noche lo acosaban sin parar, le costaba creerlo y a la vez no podía ver con malos ojos algo que se había sentido como alcanzar el nirvana.

-Hey, Gokkun.-Lo quedó mirando con la ilusión plasmada en una sonrisa de niño.- ¿Qué tal si tenemos una cita mañana?

Continuará~


	3. Chapter 3

El nivel de porno de cada capítulo es proporcional a mi stress, así que imaginen xD este capítulo no estaba planeado, salió solito hahah más que nada porque alguien me pidió más escenas R-18 y yo me debo a mi público (? Así que aquí va! Culpen a mi imaginación que voló mientras escuchaba Gimme More de Britney haha no paro de pensar en la bitch de Primo con eso x'D 

KHR es de su mangaka, etc

 **Capítulo 3**

El "delincuente" más conocido de la escuela Namimori fue el centro de atención durante todo el día: Primero, nunca antes había aparecido a la hora de almuerzo con un bento, menos uno que estuviese lleno de corazones, superando a los de la madre de Tsuna, ciertamente Giotto no se molestaba en disimular ni un poco. Segundo, falló en la clase de deportes a pesar de ser siempre uno de los mejores, mas no podía con el dolor de las caderas por la noche anterior. Tercero, al llevar mal puesta la camisa dejó expuestos los múltiples chupones y mordiscos que le habían dejado, era difícil saber si había tenido una pelea o un polvo.

Las muchachas de la escuela murmuraban entre ellas, celosas de quien fuese que tenía en ese estado a su objeto de admiración, más porque parecía estar en las nubes. El décimo Vongola mantuvo un silencio inquebrantable, sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamar, pero sólo imaginar todo lo que había pasado entre esos dos le revolvía el estómago.

-¡Gokkun!-Cual colegiala enamorada, Primo apareció en la puerta de la escuela, vestido muy casual por cierto, para lanzarse sobre el joven de la tormenta.- ¿Tuviste un buen día, amore?

-S-s-sí.-Sentía como le ardía la cabeza entera, era tan extraño recibir ese tipo de muestras de afecto, más si vienen de parte del hombre con quien se había acostado, y frente a su novio.

-¿Te gustó la comida? Haré más para la cena.-Tomándolo de las mejillas, le llenó la cara de besos antes de siquiera notar que su chico no venía solo.- ¡Oh, decimo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿G te ha tratado bien? Mañana con Gokkun tendremos una cita, me encantaría que fuesen también.

Tsuna sólo asintió con la cabeza varias veces, deseando huir de ahí lo más rápido posible, aún tenía la cabeza hecha un lío y ver a Primo colgado de su pareja no ayudaba a aclararse. Se despidió de ambos con la mano y se escapó como pudo.

No estaba actuando por despecho, no era su forma de hacer las cosas, pero apenas entró a la habitación ya se estaba besando con G. No podía negar que había estado deseándolo desde temprano ¿Sus celos eran por Gokudera o porque quería tener a G de la forma en que vio al otro par? Dejó que el mayor lo cargara, se envolvió en torno a él y se quedaron contra la puerta varios minutos, besándose con furia hasta que el atardecer llegó a su fin.

Cuando el joven italiano entró a su departamento, le dio la impresión de que se había equivocado de sitio, ya que Primo se encargó de ordenar y limpiar a la perfección cada rincón, le parecía increíble el que lo haya logrado en tan sólo un día.

-No tenías que…-A estas alturas no sabía si tomarlo como una ayuda o una imprudencia, pero por alguna razón las confianzas del primer Vongola no le molestaban, era tanta la pureza en su mirada que no se podía pensar mal de él.

-No fue nada, amore mio.-Un besito en la oreja bastó para volver a hacerlo sonrojar.-Ven, estás muy tenso y es normal, ser un guardián de nuestra familia es muy estresante, voy a darte un masaje.-Llevándolo a la habitación, le ayudó a quitarse todo de la cintura para arriba, acostándolo boca abajo.

-P-Primo, esto no es necesario…nh!-Ya debería saber que a Giotto era imposible detenerlo, más si le daba un masaje que era como estar en un sueño maravilloso, jamás le habían hecho algo así.

-Uuh, de verdad estás muuuy tenso, Gokkun.- Se inclinó hacia él, hablando contra su oído, más bien susurrando para llenarlo de su cálido aliento.-Pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte de todo eso…y por favor, llámame Giotto.

-Nhm…Giotto…-Obedeció de inmediato, sumido en ese relajo mezclado con éxtasis que el adulto le daba. No podía ocultar sus gemidos de aprobación, sentir sus dedos presionando justo en el lugar correcto, por toda su espalda, a ratos recibiendo mordidas en la oreja, su mente no pudo aferrarse más a la lógica.-Ahh…Giotto, más…

La voz entrecortada del menor se la había puesto dura, y frotarse contra su trasero mientras lo masajeaba lo estaba llevando al mismo estado en que se encontraba el día anterior, mas no le molestaba.

Lambo e I-Pin tuvieron que conformarse con jugar en el jardín, la habitación de Tsuna había quedado clausurada para ellos. Cuando trataron de asomarse por la ventana no consiguieron nada, la cama estaba vacía y todo el lugar a oscuras. Pensaron que el chico estaba enfermo o sin ánimos.

La tormenta mayor había pensado con antelación en esa posibilidad, por lo que se ubicó junto al décimo dentro del armario, donde el sonido de sus besos quedara resguardado. Había empapado toda su piel con saliva ardiendo, el más joven le estaba dejando tatuajes nuevos con sus uñas y dientes, insistiendo en frotarse contra su miembro, sin agotarse a pesar de haberse venido varias veces.

-G…lo siento, pero…-La ropa había quedado en un rincón, así que no le costó mucho esfuerzo sentarse sobre él e iniciar la penetración, lo realmente difícil fue hacer que entrara por completo, se llevó un par de lágrimas en el proceso.- ¡G, G…es enorme!

El décimo estaba demasiado estrecho, su cuerpo temblaba y su voz lo llamaba. Fue suficiente, dejó de lado todo su control y se apoderó de él, mordiéndole los labios y encajándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Los chillidos aumentaron, estaba llorando a mares pero le decía entre gemidos que no parara.

-Decimo…-Terminó encima de él, disfrutando más de lo que hubiese imaginado el tener para él a ese chiquillo. Sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, su lengua, todos los espasmos que sufría su cuerpo, el conjunto le parecía tan dulce, sensual e irresistible. No era una persona egocéntrica, pero a cualquiera le sube el ánimo que tu pareja de cama grite a los cuatro vientos que la tienes gigante, no pudo negarlo.

Tsuna por su lado ya se había olvidado de que en algún momento sintió dolor, las manos grandes que lo sostenían más esa boca agresiva, marcándolo y comiéndose su piel, era el complemento perfecto para esas embestidas que le llegaban al fondo de su ser. Cuando sintió que lo masturbaban le llegó el final de golpe, de hecho fueron dos orgasmos seguidos, pensó que no viviría luego de ello.

Con la corrida del guardián de la tormenta saliendo de él, fueron a tirarse a la cama, por la hora se sabía que todos estaban dormidos y no había peligro. Ese bello pelirrojo era aún más encantador bajo la luz de la luna, quiso besarlo más y eso que tenía los labios hinchados de tanto hacerlo, pero ese sabor lo estaba necesitando tanto como el aire.

Acostado boca abajo, su seme volvió a introducirse en él, sentía que hasta el alma se le salía del cuerpo. Empujó con las caderas para darle a su próstata lo que necesitaba, haciendo rechinar la cama.

-¡G…! ¡G, acércate! ¡G!-El adulto no tardó en obedecer, besándolo para fundir sus lenguas una vez más, tirando de los pezones del décimo. Los jadeos de ambos subieron de volumen, pero el miedo a ser descubiertos no les llegaba, se sentían en otro mundo donde sólo había placer.

El aseo hecho por Primo se mantuvo intacto, excepto por el baño, que estaba quedando incluso más sucio que antes. El agua salpicaba de la tina hacia todos lados, podría haber hasta gotas en el techo y nadie se sorprendería, si estaban follando con ese ímpetu dentro de ella.

-¡Gokkun, más abajo!-Dándole indicaciones de como posicionarse bien en la tina, el jovencito le hacía caso al pie de la letra y los resultados eran incomparables.- ¡Sí, justo ahí! ¡ Ahh, amore!

Desde hace un rato que Primo estaba usando la táctica de hablarle en italiano, ni el mismo Gokudera supo por qué tuvo tanto éxito pero de que lo excitaba, lo hacía. Al variar la pose pudo quedar totalmente dentro de su uke, relajándose al instante, sentir esa estrechez era la gloria.

-¡G…Giotto! ¡Giotto!-Marcándole el trasero a golpes, siguió dándole como un animal, de rodillas detrás de él y el rubio en cuatro. Todo era más resbaloso de lo normal, estaban mojados y con jabón, las sensaciones se multiplicaban y Gokudera luchaba por no venirse antes de tiempo.- ¡Giotto, está apretado…nhmm!-Tomándolo con ambas manos de las caderas, introdujo sus pulgares junto a su hombría, haciendo estremecer al otro.

-¡Gokkun! ¡Aghnh!-Con mucho esfuerzo lograba decir su nombre, las palabras se le deformaban en los labios, se sentía tan lleno de ese niño precioso, volteaba sólo para apreciar sus expresiones de satisfacción, con el cabello pegado a la cara y la mirada en el techo. Adorable y sexy al mismo tiempo. Cuando la tina estaba prácticamente vacía, obtuvieron el clímax al mismo tiempo, salpicando sus fluidos junto con el agua.

Hasta ese momento Primo había llevado el control, a pesar de ser el uke, pero a esas alturas el pequeño italiano lo deseaba demasiado y era imposible negarlo. Lo tomó de su rubia cabellera para plantarle un beso furioso, sin soltarlo lo llevó hasta su entrepierna y lo obligó a darle sexo oral, claro que el Vongola aceptó con gusto. Era tanto su entusiasmo que parecía querer arrancarlo de su dueño, pero se sentía bien, todo se sentía bien cuando estaban juntos.

Lo empujó con ambas manos hasta que logró saciarse, sentir sus mejillas y lengua era una maldita delicia, su propia saliva escapa de su boca por el inmenso goce, el cual se hacía más grande al ver la expresión de Giotto, lo devoraba con todas sus ganas, se lo comía y se masturbaba. Esa imagen le hizo acabar, estaba literalmente en el cielo.

Cuando decidieron volver a la cama, la joven tormenta quiso impresionar al mayor con un pequeño regalo, el cual no fue comprendido en un principio, al parecer era un aparato muy moderno para él. No quiso explicarlo con palabras, simplemente lo puso en acción, hundiéndose en el hermoso cuerpo de Primo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, naturalmente, ya que nunca había sido penetrado por un hombre que llevara un anillo vibrador.

-¡Gokkun! ¡Mnhm!-Él mismo se sacó sangre al morderse el labio, rasguñó las sábanas y la cabecera de la cama, enloquecido y babeando las almohadas. Por su parte, Hayato también sufría los estragos de ese aparato, su zona sensible era masajeada exquisitamente en la base y más aún dentro de Primo, quien lo presionaba con más ganas que antes.

-¡Giotto…grita más fuerte!-Ya se había hecho adicto a esos bellos sonidos adornados con su nombre, podía palpar su placer y desesperación a través de ellos. El juguete se movía con tal fuerza que a veces sólo estarse quieto dentro de él los derretía, Primo se quedó con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, usando ambas manos para masturbarse.

-¡Anhg….! ¡Sono pazzo di te, Gokkun!-Su perversión y deseo habían llegado al punto en que gozaba escuchar el ruido que hacía el miembro ajeno cuando se movía en su cuerpo, casi se corrieron cuando a Primo se le ocurrió voltearse para quedar cara a cara, sin sacarlo de ahí en el proceso.

-¡Giotto…Aah!-Un grito que le secó la garganta, la cabeza le daba vueltas y frente a él tenía a ese monumento a la belleza masculina, mordiendo sus rubios mechones mientras se daba placer. Se inclinó para besarlo pero a medio camino sintió que si seguía acortando la distancia, iba a explotar, esa vibración era lo más rico que pudo habérsele ocurrido.

Sintiendo que tenían el mundo entero entre sus manos, un nuevo orgasmo los conquistó. Gokudera hundió sus uñas en el trasero del Primo, quien tuvo que morder uno de los collares de su seme para aguantar todo el placer. No era muy tarde todavía, por lo que se dedicaron a usar el anillo hasta echarlo a perder.

Durante la mañana, Tsuna y G consiguieron salir de la cama y presentarse a la cita, claro que entre un beso y otro más de una mano llegó a sitios agradables, pero en la calle si se comportaron. Eran un total contraste con la otra pareja, a los que encontraron comiéndose a besos, sentados en la pileta ante las miradas de medio mundo. El joven guardián no parecía menor de edad todo el tiempo, menos cuando fumaba, y Primo siempre tuvo un aspecto bastante joven, por lo que nadie se dio cuenta de que se llevaban bastantes años, parecían una pareja normal, fogosa pero normal.

-Etto…Gokudera-kun.-Trató de sonar amable, claro, se seguía repitiendo mil veces que no tenía derecho a enojarse, pero la pequeña incomodidad no lo abandonaba, menos cuando veía como su novio le metía la lengua hasta la garganta a otro.

-¡Decimo, G! Qué alegría que vinieran.-Se arregló bien para poder saludarlos, tan cordialmente como siempre, de hecho se dio el lujo de besar en la boca a G.

Tsuna supo allí que esa famosa cita no iba a terminar nada bien.

Continuará…

"Sono pazzo di te" significa "estoy loco por ti" o eso se supone que es :v disculpen el italiano de 3 pesos haahaha xD


	4. Chapter 4

Oficialmente este fic ha dejado de tener lógica, que manera de fundirse mi cerebro x'D desde el principio fue una historia sin mucho sentido pero bueh hahah sólo para valientes (?

KHR no es mío blablá

 **Capítulo 4**

Caminaron por varias tiendas, mostrándoles a los antiguos miembros de la familia Vongola las interesantes cosas que la actualidad ofrecía. Las manos del castaño y el pelirrojo permanecieron juntas, pero no era nada comparado al espectáculo que montaba Primo casi encima de Gokudera, llenándolo de besos que lo hacían reír o veces responderle con cosquillas, se veían tan felices, más cuando intercambiaban cumplidos en italiano.

Cansados de caminar, se detuvieron en la primera cafetería que encontraron. Entre jugos, pasteles y helados, una incómoda pero necesaria conversación dio comienzo.

-¿No es maravilloso, decimo?-Con una sonrisa tan enorme que casi escapaba de su cara, Primo intentaba hacer reaccionar al menor que llevaba un buen rato sumido en sus pensamientos.-Me imagino que mi G te ha tratado bien, en todo sentido.

-Ah…hmn.-No pudo sostener su mirada, lo peor que podían hacer era hablar de sexo entre ellos cuatro después de todo lo ocurrido. Realmente le sorprendía que no demostrara ni una pisca de celos o culpa ¿todos los adultos se comportaban así?

-No seas tímido, estamos en un período de prueba.-Intentaba una vez más hacer parecer la situación como algo normal, pues para él lo era.-Pensé que G sería un buen acompañante para ti, es muy reservado y sé que no te gustan los escándalos, además de servicial y respetuoso, pero sabe cuándo entregar toda su pasión.-El pequeño castaño se tiñó de rojo, todo era cierto, en verdad por más bizarro que se haya puesto todo, G siempre se comportaba, le ayudaba en cualquier cosa y a solas le daba un sexo de otro mundo.

-¿Y tú, Primo?-La voz grave de la tormenta mayor acaparó la atención de todos, tan serio como si no hubiese escuchado todo lo anterior.- ¿Te está yendo bien con este chico?-Su mirada fría se clavó en el otro guardián, podía permitir cualquier cosa pero si llegaba a dañar a su jefe no dudaría en hacerlo polvo.

-Mejor que nunca.-Respondió, sincero y sin miedo alguno.-Me he dedicado a cuidar de la casa de Gokkun y es realmente divertido, hace mucho que no cocinaba.-Deslizando una mano que claramente llegó a la pierna del joven italiano, casi haciendo que escupiera el jugo.-Hoy estuvimos haciendo la limpieza juntos, nos organizamos muy bien ¿verdad, amore mio?

Gokudera intentaba no caer en las redes de Giotto más de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero su mirada le provocaba escalofríos. Normalmente hubiese odiado que alguien se le pegara de ese modo, metiéndose hasta en los detalles más íntimos de su vida, pero el aura del primer Vongola era tan agradable, se sentía en un hechizo mágico.

-Eres muy afortunado, decimo.-Riendo, colgado una vez más sobre un sonrojado Hayato que no podía negarse a los extraños encantos de Primo.-Gokkun es un chico maravilloso ¡es tan culto y dulce! Siempre da lo mejor de sí mismo y hace el amor maravillosamente.

Había tanta pasión en cada palabra que pronunciaba, el corazón de Tsuna se llenó de un profundo temor. Todo era cierto, él encajaba perfectamente con G, era un caballero que siempre tenía una solución para los eventos de su desastrosa vida. Por el otro lado, Giotto tenía todo el ánimo del mundo para mimar a Gokudera, hacerse cargo de su lado solitario y no temía expresar su enorme afecto por él. Ese sentimiento le aterraba, el juego de intercambio de parejas estaba llegando muy lejos, los ojos con los que el rubio miraba a su pareja no mostraban nada en broma, ¿es que acaso él se había…?

-¡Decimo!-G intentó detenerlo pero fue muy rápido, Tsuna ya estaba empapado con su propio jugo, producto de la distracción por aquellos pensamientos.-Venga, vamos al baño.

Se dejó secar en completo silencio, su mente no paraba de imaginar cosas terribles. Primero, el continuar con una relación libre cada vez le parecía una peor idea, por más que gozara el ser poseído por G. La realidad es que él sería su única relación aparte ¿quién más querría acostarse con Dame-Tsuna? Mientras que si Gokudera abriese las puertas de su cuerpo, no le faltaría con quien saciarse, menos en la escuela. La imagen de su chico de la tormenta siendo acariciado y besado por todas esas mujeres que lo seguían lo llenó de una ira incontenible.

-¡Esto se está saliendo de control!-Llamó la atención de G con ese grito repentino, agachado secando su ropa, lo miró con una confusión que lo hizo enojar más.- ¿De qué se supone que se trata este juego? ¡Ni siquiera aceptamos participar, sólo nos tomaron para experimentar, pero ha sido demasiado! G… ¡¿no ves que Primo y Gokudera-kun podrían acabar…?!

-¿Enamorándose? ¿Eso te preocupa tanto?-Una vez que se puso de pie, lo enfrentó hablando con calma pero mucha seguridad.- Te advierto desde ya que digamos lo que digamos, Giotto siempre hace lo que se le da la gana, es muy pasional y ha encontrado mucha diversión al lado de tu guardián, así como nosotros la hemos pasado bien también, no veo la injusticia.

Acorralado, no supo que contestar, todo era tan raro ¿de verdad no le importaba que Giotto, su pareja de toda una vida y más amara a otro? Su mente se convertía en torbellino cuando pensaba en lo celoso que se sentía, pero sin descartar lo mucho que G le atraía. El bien y el mal de pronto no estaban tan separados el uno del otro como antes.

De todos modos, el más horrible pensamiento llegó al salir del baño, encontrarse con la bella luz del atardecer bañando los cuerpos de Giotto y Gokudera, quienes se besaban con dulzura, manteniendo los ojos abiertos sólo para no perderse ni una mirada del otro. Le angustió pensar que su novio era más feliz con Primo, y él mismo con G. No podía negar que eran combinaciones perfectas.

La mafia les concedió el milagro de poder entrar a un bar los cuatro juntos, sin ningún tipo de identificación claro, si eran dos menores de edad y dos adultos que fallecieron hace décadas.

Era sorprendente lo silencioso que estaba el pequeño italiano en brazos del primer Vongola, lo tenía totalmente domado. Claro, pensó el décimo, si está constantemente reafirmándole su afecto, ayudándole sin permitir que se sienta solo ni un instante. Miró a su izquierda, la imagen de G fumando y bebiendo con calma era magnífica, todo en ese hombre era tan elegante y fogoso al mismo tiempo. Se sorprendió él mismo pensando en sexo sólo por observarlo.

Un par de animadores aparecieron en el pequeño escenario del local, pidiendo voluntarios para el karaoke. Giotto saltó de su silla, llevando con él a su nueva presa, lo seguía como un animalito amaestrado. Resulta que en la lista aparecía una famosa canción en italiano y Primo no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

-Ahí va de nuevo.- Trató de ocultar su risa bajo un falso fastidio, pero a estas alturas Tsuna podía leer algo de las emociones de G, y es que se notaba bastante que le gustaban esas actitudes tiernas e infantiles de Giotto. Con un par de micrófonos en mano, el show dio comienzo.

"Mi spiazzi il cuore ed io, ti porterò  
Dentro le mie tasche, ovunque andrai"

La gente comenzó a voltearse, uno por el perfecto italiano que ambos manejaban y dos, eran un par de chicos guapos cantándose el uno al otro, aquello atraía la atención de todas las mujeres.

La mano del mayor en la nuca del más joven, quien lo tenía rodeado con sus brazos en la cintura, devorándose en cada estrofa, con un deseo que estaba más vivo que nunca.

"Sei la mia prigione, l'evasione dentro me  
Oltre la ragione  
Solamente io conosco cosa c'è  
Quell'amore che io ho per te"

Cuando llegó el final cada persona dentro del bar se paró a aplaudir a la talentosa y feliz pareja, la cual respondió a todos esos gestos de admiración con un beso profundo en el escenario, encendiendo todavía más el ánimo de los espectadores.

Por su lado, G siguió bebiendo con un aire divertido, pero algo no estaba bien y Tsuna lo sabía, fue como si por un momento no escuchara al público. Giotto se separó de ese beso y en un leve susurro que le fue audible al castaño sólo porque aún tenía el micrófono cerca de él, hizo las veces de balde de agua fría, el más brutal que hubiese sentido en toda la vida.

-Gokkun…ti amo.

Continuará~

Tres hurras por la canción de Laura Pausini que me robé xDDU


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí traigo el final del fic, en serio me sirvió mucho para reírme, jugar y botar tensiones xD hay gente a la que le molesta mucho el ooc, pero a ratos puede ser entretenido, al menos para mí :3 espero el final deje satisfechos a quienes se atrevieron a leer esto x3

KHR es de su mangaka y blablá.

 **Capítulo 5**

El exterior estaba helado, congelado a decir verdad, y las lágrimas que le mojaban la cara empeoraban todavía más el asunto. No le importó realmente, siguió caminando sin rumbo hasta que lo tomaron del brazo, jalándolo para que se enfrentara por fin a sus miedos.

-Juudaime…-Ambos tuvieron la sensación de no haberse visto en mucho tiempo, estaban ahí físicamente pero sus mentes parecían haber estado en un sueño u otro universo.

-Gokudera…-kun.-Se secó rápidamente con la manga de su ropa, lo que menos quería hacer era una escena dramática de novela.-Estoy bien, sólo vine a tomar aire.

-¡Juudaime, tenemos que hablar seriamente! Esto…esto de la relación libre…-Comenzó atropelladamente, era mejor eso que nada, no podrían decir que no lo estaba intentando.

-Lo sé, Primo se ha enamorado de ti, pude escucharlo.-Su guardián se congeló nuevamente, con el sonrojo que ya parecía permanente en sus mejillas, producto del constante estímulo del rubio.-Creo que te convendría mucho tener una relación libre, conmigo o con quien sea.-Le dedicó una sonrisa que por más difícil de creer que fuese, era auténtica.-Tienes a un montón de gente detrás de ti, y quienes no lo están les bastará con conocerte un poco para estarlo. Primo tiene razón, eres una persona hermosa y yo tal vez no he sabido hacértelo ver, por mis problemas, mi poco tiempo y mi timidez.

-Juudaime, no…-Trató de explicarse pero su castaño estaba decidido a hablarle de todo lo que había pensado durante esos días.

-Te ves tan feliz en brazos de Primo, él es un adulto y sabe cuidarte, hacerte sentir bien…en todo sentido.-Se le escapó una furtiva mirada al marcado cuello del italiano.-Yo también me siento bien con G, no lo negaré, pero sabes que si somos "libres" no tendría a nadie más que a él, en cambio para ti se abre el mundo entero. Lo mejor para ti sería una relación libre.

Se formó un silencio que hizo juego con las ráfagas de viento que les llegaban, no era fácil decidir cuál de los dos era más frío.

-Eso…eso no…-Cuando se decidió a hablar, fue interrumpido.

-Me encantaría poder decirte esto de todo corazón, seguramente es lo correcto, pero no lo haré, no te dejaré ir.-Los ojos verdes de su pareja se abrieron de golpe, observándolo con la confusión pintada en ellos.-Gokudera-kun, puede que Primo te ame y probablemente tú también lo hagas pero no me rendiré tan fácilmente.

-¡Juudaime, cómo va a pensar que…!-Y una vez más no le dejaron negar o afirmar nada.

-¡No le dejaré el camino libre a Primo, Gokudera Hayato es mi novio!-Habló tan fuerte que el par de adultos casi se tapa los oídos, mas no detuvieron su camino hacia los jóvenes.

-Cuánta pasión, decimo, me alegro muchísimo.-El rubio recibió una desafiante mirada de parte del jefe menor, como si fuesen a pelear a golpes ahí mismo.-Tranquilo, malinterpretaste todo.-Los dos muchachos voltearon a verlo, luego a G, entre ellos y de nuevo a Primo.- ¿Escuchaste lo que le dije a Gokkun? Pues claro que lo amo, yo adoro a toda mi familia Vongola.

Se había aguantado demasiado tiempo, esa gota rebasó el vaso y por fin G se tomó la libertad de tirarle la oreja a Giotto, recibiendo quejas y regaños por supuesto.

-Entonces…Gokudera-kun…-No estaba todo resuelto, el hermético silencio que había mantenido la joven tormenta debía acabar allí mismo.

-Juudaime, siento que haya llorado por mi culpa, no sé si ha estado angustiado o algo parecido, pero…-Lo miró con su usual determinación, saliendo por fin del hechizo.-También tengo consciencia de la buena pareja que forma con G, pero no se la dejaré tan fácil…yo…quiero a Juudaime cerca otra vez.

En menos de un segundo el más bajo se dejó caer en brazos del italiano, de su querido guardián de la tormenta y todo el tabaco que aspiró en esos instantes le pareció lo más agradable y sanador del mundo. El otro dueto no pudo hacer más que sonreír, conmovido por la ternura expuesta.

Quedaba una última sorpresa en todo ese teatro montado, el gran final se dio en la habitación de un lujoso motel, la cual fue preparada por Primo para el reencuentro de la joven pareja.

Pasaron más tiempo del usual besándose, fue un reaprendizaje de los labios y lengua de cada uno, a ratos lento, luego más salvaje, acariciándose bajo la poca ropa que les iba quedando. No importaba la poca experiencia, el "sexo de niños" del que los habían acusado, era el que más disfrutaban.

-Nhm…Tsuna, cariño…-Decir su nombre a cada instante le llenaba el alma, finalmente era él, su décimo otra vez en sus manos, escuchar sus suspiros y sonreír con los tiernos espasmos que lo dominaban cuando alcanzaba una de sus zonas erógenas le calmaba el alma.

-Hayato…-Deslizó la última prenda de su chico, el encuentro de su piel con la ajena no podía esperar. Gimieron de pleno goce cuando se frotaron, sin separar sus miradas profundas y enamoradas. Querían hacer el amor de nuevo, sólo lo podían llamar así cuando eran ellos los participantes.-Te extrañé mucho, Hayato-kun.

La pálida piel de la tormenta se erizó, estaba escuchando su nombre en la voz de su ser amado, pegado a él por su sudor y palpando con claridad su erección. Ese era su lugar, al lado de Tsuna, detrás de Tsuna, incluso entre las piernas de Tsuna.

Dejaron que sus miembros se reencontraran también, preocupándose de repartir más besos, acariciar los rincones que más habían extrañado y decirse al oído lo mucho que se amaban. No había más dudas sobre ese sentimiento, después de estar tan cerca de personas aparentemente ideales para ellos, y de todos modos volver a reunirse, es algo que no todos hacen.

El castaño dejó a un lado su timidez, estaba feliz y todo daba igual. Se agachó y sujetando del trasero a su chico, se fue tragando la hombría de éste, haciéndolo gritar deliciosamente. Su voz entrecortada, escuchar su nombre y cuanto lo disfrutaba eran incentivos suficientes para comerse a la bestia ansiosa que se retorcía entre sus mejillas, la había extrañado más de lo que imaginaba.

-¡Ahh…Tsuna! ¡La boca de Juudaime es caliente…y pequeña! ¡Nhm, quiero correrme allí!-Dicho esto, se movió frenéticamente contra su uke, el cual aceptó gustosamente saborearlo hasta hacerlo terminar. Ese orgasmo lo dejó en la luna, una donde su persona más amada le hacía cosquillas en la punta para prolongarle el disfrute.

-Hayato-kun es una persona sucia.-Encaramándose en él, le entregó una vista completa de su cuerpo salpicado de su semilla.-Ya que manchaste mi boca, tendrás que hacer el trabajo completo.-Era sorpresivo ver a su dulce novio siendo tan directo, mas no le desagradaba, obviamente, menos cuando inició la penetración de golpe, dándole choques eléctricos por el certero movimiento de su pelvis.

-¡Ooh…Tsuna…Tsuna!-Apoyando las manos en la cabecera de la cama, dejó que el décimo Vongola tomara el control, saltando y dando giros con las caderas. Finalmente estaba dentro de él, eran uno sólo, seguían con la sensación de que se habían separado por meses, eso les provocaba tener una enorme hambre y deseo.

-¡H-Hayato-kun está muy duro!-Miró a su chico desde la altura, era tan glorioso cuando el placer lo invadía al punto de no poder disimular sus gestos y gemidos. Esa piel blanca se le antojaba como nunca, se inclinó sólo para degustarla, morderla y arrancarla pedazo por pedazo, enloquecido de éxtasis.- ¡T-te amo tant…nhgh! ¡Te amo Hayato-kun!

-¡Juudai…nhhh…te amo Tsuna!-Quedaron ambos con las cabezas fuera de la cama cuando el más alto se abalanzó contra su uke, embistiéndolo con todo lo que tenía. El castaño apoyó una mano en el piso para intentar equilibrarse pero era inútil, sus cuerpos ya no respondían a la lógica, sólo querían tenerse, sentirse y gozarse.

La intimidad del décimo estaba chocando con el abdomen de la tormenta, el mancharlo con su presemen le daba un depravado placer que recién estaba descubriendo, quería marcarlo como un animal. Repitiendo el nombre de cada uno mil veces, alcanzaron un orgasmo que los hizo gruñir y posteriormente caer de la cama, ni eso logró que se detuviesen.

Giotto y G quisieron asegurarse de que todo marchaba bien, y si la definición de bien era la escena de Gokudera metiendo su lengua en la entrada de Tsuna, que por cierto seguía llena de su corrida, entonces si lo estaban.

-¡Hayato-kun…! ¡Si entras un poco más vas a alcanzar mi… próstata! ¡Nhhgg, te extrañé tanto, cariño!-De inmediato recibió una húmeda visita en su punto sensible, tan certeramente que se vino, estaba tan caliente que con todo alcanzaba la cima. Su novio aprovechó lo dilatado que se encontraba y volvió a invadirlo, relamiendo y mordiendo sus labios.

-¡Tsuna está tan mojado! ¡Mnh…extrañé tu aroma y sabor!-Cual perro en celo, se sujetó de sus caderas y le dio con toda libertad, recibiendo únicamente sonidos de aprobación. Allí en el suelo, su querido uke se llevaba gran parte de la alfombra entre sus dedos, tratando de aguantar las oleadas de intenso placer que le proporcionaba ese glande chocando en su interior.

-Se ven tan lindos.-No pudo evitar conmoverse de una forma algo retorcida, Giotto podía ver claramente cómo se amaban, lo mucho que se habían extrañado, estaba a punto de decirlo cuando la dura erección de G acarició su trasero.

-¿No quieres verte así de lindo también?-No esperó respuesta, pues era obvia, sus labios fueron reclamados por el rubio y la ropa muy pronto se quedó abandonada por ahí. Después de tanto jugar, estaban listos para volver a unirse como tantos años llevaban haciendo.

Nadie tuvo ánimos ni tiempo de explicar nada, no importaba, daba igual en ese momento que ambas parejas estuviesen teniendo sexo en la misma cama, mirándose el uno al otro.

-¡G, amore mio!-No bajaba la voz por nada del mundo, sólo se preocupaba de mantener los pies en los hombros de su seme, quien con cigarro en la boca y todo lo estaba partiendo con una brutal fuerza.

-Hey.-G estiró la mano para entregarle otro cigarro encendido a la joven tormenta, quien dudó un poco pero dada la extraña situación, que más daba. Estaba fumando y enterrándose en el décimo, por alguna razón era delicioso y mientras se iba consumiendo el pequeño tubo, los dos guardianes parecían estar más calientes. Después de llevar tanto tiempo de relación, el olor a tabaco era afrodisiaco para ambos jefes, casi desearon masoquistamente que los quemaran con el dichoso objeto.

-¡Hayato-kun, me corro!-Muy tarde, al decirlo ya estaba escurriéndose sobre su propia piel, y el escuchar a Giotto alcanzar su clímax aumentó su placer. Sin motivo, los dos hombres del cielo se miraron un segundo antes de fundirse en un húmedo beso, sumergidos todavía en la magia del orgasmo. No hubo de que preocuparse, no habría malentendidos, apenas sintieron sus cuerpos llenos de la esencia de sus hombres, los miraron para deleitarse con la sensual imagen de ellos compartiendo el humo de sus cigarrillos a través de un beso.

Por varios minutos sólo se escuchaban los labios chocando unos con otros, los susurros de amor y deseo, las manos resbalando por la piel mojada y uno que otro grito cargado de satisfacción. Se amaban, se adoraban con una fuerza que ni ellos mismos sabían. El amor ingenuo y alocado de los jóvenes y el amor sincero que había atravesado el tiempo y el espacio, ambos igual de verdaderos.

Se habían conocido completamente en esa locura que duró sólo unos días, mas la confianza se palpaba, del mismo modo que lo hacían sus cuatro miembros, tan juntos que cuando todos alzaban las caderas no quedaba zona sin ser estimulada. Era una locura, esa exquisita locura mezclada con desvergüenza les dio una corrida con sabor a morbo y perversión, tanto que sus lenguas también se unieron en un festival de salivas y alientos que duró hasta que el orgasmo se dignó a dejarlos descansar.

El cielo comenzó a aclararse, el décimo estaba a pocos segundos de caer dormido, pero insistía en sujetar la mano de G. Se sonrieron, se besaron y el pelirrojo volvió al anillo donde por fin podría descansar. En el balcón, la otra pareja intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero algo estaba fallando.

-Giotto…nh.-No entendía bien el motivo de sus nervios, acababan de darlo todo entre los cuatro y ni pizca de vergüenza les dio.-Gracias…la pasé muy bien cerca de ti.-Si se trataba del jefe de los Vongola no era momento de ser tsundere, lo había tratado tan cariñosamente que desde el inicio tuvo ganas de darle las gracias.

-Por nada, Gokkun, lo hice con mucho placer.-Se dio el gusto de besarlo con lentitud, no como todas las veces anteriores donde la pasión era la indiscutible protagonista. Sus labios se saborearon, Primo era un deleite difícil de soltar.-Voy a echarte de menos, amore, sei un dolcissimo amante.-Ambos rieron juntos, se sentía todo tan natural.-Eres una persona preciosa, no tienes porqué mirarte en menos, posees un montón de cualidades únicas y debes dejarlas brillar.-Su sonrisa era tan hermosa que no había forma de contradecirlo.

-Am…Giotto, es muy extraño que yo pregunte esto, p-pero…-Las escenas de horas atrás llegaron a su mente. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que cuando vio a Tsuna correr del bar se apresuró a alcanzarlo, pero no pudo olvidar la profunda mirada que le entregó el primer Vongola cuando pronunció ese leve susurro con su declaración.-Fuiste sincero con Juudaime ¿no? T-tú…dijiste eso porque a-amas a toda la familia… ¿verdad? ¿cierto?

-¿Importa tanto eso? Dime que crees tú, Gokkun.-Cuando reía así era muy difícil saber que tan en serio había que tomarse sus palabras, parecía un juego, pero los ojos brillantes y llenos de un puro sentimiento que logró ver no podían mentir.- Al cuore non si comanda…

-¿Eh?-Esa débil frase no lo alcanzó, o no estaba seguro de haber oído bien. No preguntó, más bien no pudo, un nuevo beso le selló los labios y la calidez de ese rubio lo dominó.

-Cuida y ama con todo tu corazón al decimo ¿está bien? Que sean muy felices juntos.-Antes de que el chico tormenta dijera o preguntara cualquier cosa, su cuerpo volvió a ser la flama que se esconde en el anillo del cielo, dando por finalizada la aventura.

Gokudera permaneció allí unos minutos más, observando la salida del sol, abrazándose a sí mismo para disfrutar los últimos momentos antes de que el aroma de Giotto se fuera para siempre de su ser.

Fin

Sei un dolcissimo amante: Eres un dulcísimo amante

Al cuore non si comanda: El corazón no se manda

Gracias por dar fav, follow y reviews en este bizarro fic :3 la pasé muy bien escribiendo y manejando a Primo como si fuese una chiquilla de shoujo con ninfomanía (? Hahaha

Es difícil escribir sobre la primera familia Vongola, la poca la información que se da de ellos y el casi nulo desarrollo impide conocer a fondo sus personalidades, todos sabemos eso. En base a estas cosillas, pensé que G y Giotto serían personas que tienen la calma que sólo se puede alcanzar luego de la muerte, ya no tienes nada que perder, sólo queda pasarla bien y hacer lo que se te da la gana, aunque Primo ya hacía eso en vida hahah pero es más o menos por eso que ninguno de los dos se enoja o estresa demasiado, tienen una relación tan firme que ni se inmutan por los jueguitos que tienen con los niños y todo lo sucedido.

Quizás algún día escriba más sobre este universo, me quedé tan prendada del ship entre Giotto y Gokudera que incluso los he estado dibujando xD si alguien quiere ver eso puede pasar al link que está en mi bio y echar un ojo 8) nuevamente gracias por leer y ojalá tener más tiempo para escribir cosillas y ponerlas acá :D


End file.
